When Two Ends Meet
by Evee.xD
Summary: Well it's nothing to do with School of Night.. but it's just a story that my friend wrote that I thought was amazing and wouldn't upload to anything so I thought I'd upload it for her. :
1. Prologue

**Love at first sight**

I turned to meet his gaze. His sea blue eyes reassured me and welcomed me into this new world. This world that was so beautiful and peaceful it was unreal. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him towards me until I could feel his warm chest pressed tightly against me. His arms felt their way around my waist pulling me even closer, I'd never felt so safe and so content in my life, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Just then, his soft, slightly parted lips met mine and we shared a moment of true love and passion. Fireworks went off in my head and just at that moment I felt this is where I belonged, where we belonged. Together. Forever. I pulled away and smiled at him with a truly happy smile. A smile I rarely used as I had never been truly happy until now. My happiness all began and I hate to say this, at Warrington High...


	2. Chapter One Love at first sight

**Love at first sight!**

"Have you seen him yet?" Sophie asked, half screamed at me as we sat down at our usual lunch table in the school hall, it was right in the middle where everyone could see us. Everyone had been gossiping about the new guy in school. Apparently he has the most beautiful eyes and the most heart melting stunning smile that could send shivers down anyone's spine. But, to be honest, Sophie can exaggerate things slightly when she wants to, even if she doesn't mean to.  
"Have I seen who, the new guy? No I haven't but I hope I do just to stop you going on about him." I said, slightly annoyed because this was all she'd been going on about. Seriously, she hadn't stopped talking about him since his "blessed" arrival as everyone was calling it, I doubt he's even that amazing.  
Her eyes were suddenly drawn to something behind me and her lips turned up into the flirty smile she wore so often around guys she liked. I turned around to see a 6 foot God enter the hall. He had gorgeous dark brown, rustled hair which made him look very sexy and the most amazing golden-brown eyes that would make anyone momentarily speechless. I sat, gawking at him when he suddenly turned to look over at me. I quickly shut my mouth and smiled shyly. He smiled back. His smile sent shivers down my spine and I could feel myself blushing like crazy. I then snapped back around to face Sophie. I could feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment and Sophie immediately spotted it.  
"Chloe, you're blushing. OMG! Did he smile at you? He did, didn't he?! It's amazing isn't it! How white his teeth are, how golden his eyes are, he must be perfect..." Sophie continued to go on but I was lost in thought. He is perfect, maybe too perfect. Surely he has some flaws. I mean, nobody's perfect, are they? But that's exactly it. Are they? Is there someone out there who is so perfect, its surreal? Well if there is, I think I found him.  
"Don't you think? Chloe? Hello, Earth to Chloe!" I tuned back into reality.  
"Chloe, don't you think we would make a cute couple?" Obviously, she already had ideas in her mind for him. Typical.  
"Erm, don't you think that's going a bit far? He's only just arrived and you're already planning out his life for him." I said giving her a suspicious look.  
"What?! I am not! I'm just imagining, a girl can dream, can't she?" She pretended to be shocked.  
"Touché, but I'm watching you. Come on; let's go before you end up snogging him in front of everyone." I rolled my eyes and smiled. As I turned round to go, I walked right into someone extremely tall. I craned my neck to look up at who it was. It was _him._ The 6 foot God.  
"Sorry," A deep, sexy voice came out of him. "I'm Dan by the way." He smiled his pearly white teeth at me.  
"Erm, I'm Chloe." I laughed nervously and wished the ground would just open up and swallow me whole right then and there.  
"Well, it was nice to bump into you Chloe." He laughed a beautiful laugh that just made me tingle all over with happiness. I laughed too which made him smile more.  
"I have to go, bye." I may have said that a little too quickly as I tried to walk away as quickly as possible with Sophie following close behind.  
"Hey, he's mine, back off." She said to me after we left the hall and started walking up to Fitzgerald common room.  
"He came up to me thank you very much. You can have him anyway, I'm not that interested." I lied through my teeth. I was totally in love with a guy I had just met but I wasn't going to give Sophie the satisfaction and I was also saving myself from her constantly going on about him if I said I liked him. We walked in silence up to the common room.

When we entered I could sense something suspicious. I walked round the corner of the door to find the twins hiding, ready to jump out on us and scare us.  
"Not a chance, guys." The twins, Adam and Tom, were also trying to prank Sophie and me, but we are prank masters which made it even harder for them, also giving us humour at their attempts. Sophie was constantly telling me that Adam liked me more than a friend but I ignored her because I didn't feel that way about him. Well I don't think I did anyway.  
"Damn! How did you know where we were?" Adam whined at their, yet again, another failed plan to scare us.  
"I'm not telling. A magician never reveals his secrets." I told them, laughing slightly.  
"Oh, well we'll get you next time. You just wait!" Tom said, collapsing on the sofa in the middle of the room. Sophie and I both collapsed next to him and Adam slid in next to me.  
"So," Adam began. "I heard you and Dan had a little moment in the hall earlier." I looked at him in total surprise.  
"How in the world did you hear that? It only just happened." I cannot believe how fast gossip spread around here.  
"Well, Sam told me about 5 minutes before you arrived." Sam was like the gossip king of our school. Anything that happened here that's worth hearing has already spread before you can say Warrington High. He is always in the right place at the right time, somehow.  
"Sam? Of course, I should've known." I rolled my eyes at myself being stupid.  
"Chloe, can I talk to you for a second please?" Adam said to me quietly so that Tom and Sophie couldn't hear.  
"Sure." I stood up and followed him to the other side of the room.  
"Well, erm, I was just wondering if you were," He laughed nervously. I looked at him, trying to figure out was he was asking.  
"If you're going to the, erm," He was about to finish his sentence when in bursts a girl from the year above screaming.  
"OMG! The new guy's coming! He's in this house! OMG" Everyone suddenly charged to the door along with Sophie who pulled me from behind to see what was happening. I could just see through a gap between heads that Dan was walking, almost running, towards to common room.  
"Everyone go back and act natural. He might be on the lookout for a prom date!" The girls then stormed back into the room and tried to do something that made them look more attractive. I wandered back over to Adam who was looking extremely sad. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard footsteps walking into the room. Everyone was staring at him. The boys looked at him with jealousy and the girls with lust. I looked at him and he had his eyes set on me. Oh God. Why would he want to speak to me?  
"Hey, Chloe" His deep voice already had me tingling.  
"Hey." I laughed shyly. He smiled at me sweetly.  
"Can I steal her for two minutes please?" He asked Adam, seeing in his eyes that he was so angry at him for interrupting.  
"Yes, go ahead." He sighed and flopped back onto the sofa next to Sophie.  
"How can I help?" I tried to be more confident, which seemed to be working when I didn't look him in the eyes.  
"Do you have a date for the prom yet?" I looked up and saw hope in his eyes. He wanted to take me to the dance, me of all people. Some of the girls here are so much prettier than I am and he chose me.  
"No. Why?" I knew what he was going to ask but I would just love to be the centre of attention for once.  
"Well, would you consider going with me?" I smiled at him with my sweetest smile and he smiled back. I suddenly got goose bumps all over my arms and legs.  
"Erm, sure. Ok." I continued smiling.  
"Great. I'll meet you at 10 in the middle of the dance floor." He walked towards me until we were nose to nose. I could feel his arms wrap round me. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer until my head was against his chest. I could feel everyone's jealous eyes watching me. His chest was so warm and his arms made me feel so welcome. I wanted to stay in his arms forever but I had to pull away.  
"I'll see you later." His sexy voice made me want to kiss his face off right then and there.  
"Ok. I'll see you at the prom." I lifted my hand and gave a girly little wave which was probably a huge mistake. He turned around and walked out. The second the door closed behind him, every girl in the room ran up to me and started asking me questions. "What was it like?" and "Did he ask you out?" I didn't answer any of their questions. All I could think about was what I was going to wear and that's where Ashleigh came in. Ashleigh is my style guru. She tells me what I should wear for almost any occasion and this was going to be a big project for her.

Here I am, walking down the road towards Ashleigh's house. I can't wait until the prom. The time had flown ever since last week when Dan asked me to go with him. What still gets me is why he asked me. He's so perfect and I'm so, well, not. I wear jeans and t-shirts and most of the girls at school wear make-up and short skirts. Most of these girls are so much more attractive so why would he be attracted to me more? All these questions confuse me and make me rethink whether I should have said yes when he asked me to go to the prom with him. I arrived at Ashleigh's house., er family are so rich because her dad designs video games and her mum owns her own clothing line which is probably where she gets her style sense from. I knocked on the door and there was an immediate answer as if I was expected to arrive. It was her mum who was like a second mum to me.  
"Hey Chloe, come in sweetie and I'll get Ashleigh."  
"Ok." I stepped inside her porch. Well, it's supposed to be a porch but it's the size of a living room. It has beautiful cream walls and golden curtains covered in beautiful silver beads hanging over the windows daintily. There's a large archway leading into an extremely modern kitchen and another which connects to a very welcoming and probably expensive living room. Footsteps on the stairs distract me from these well decorated rooms. I turn to see a pretty girl in designer jeans and a David and Goliath T-shirt.  
"Hi Chloe, do you want to go into the living room and I'll come in a minute." She wandered into the kitchen and her mum followed her leaving me to go into the living room. I made myself comfortable very quickly on the sofa. It was made of a very soft material that just made you sink into the sofa, just as I was almost being eaten whole by the sofa. Ashleigh walked in carrying two Capri-Suns. She knew it was my favourite drink. She handed one to me and slid next to me on the sofa.  
"So what brings you here on this fine day Chloe?" she has been raised by quite a posh family so it's kind of expected that she would speak like that too.  
"I'm going to the prom Friday night and I need a stunning dress and I thought you would be the person to go to for something stunning."  
"Say no more. I'm in. Come with me and we'll get started now if you want."  
"OK!" I followed her up the stairs to her very big bedroom which had a red and white theme. She had a double bed with a red and white duvet in the centre of the room and white curtains against screen doors leading to a huge balcony looking over our small village of Lordswood and you can see all the way to London. The carpet was a cosy, warm deep red with cream walls and pictures of her friends, family and famous fashion designers all over the walls. She had her own little office leading off her bedroom in which she designed her own clothes. In this room were mannequins covered in different samples of fabrics and a table with a sewing machine and a huge basket filled with different coloured threads that looked like someone had put a rainbow in a basket; it was bursting with so many colours.  
I sat on the bed and looked around the room.  
"So which colour or colours do you want your dress to be?"  
"Well, I was thinking maybe a dark red with glitter but I'm not sure what colour suits me best." The colour suiting me best wasn't really what I had in mind; all I was thinking about is what Dan would like me best in.  
"Come in here." She waved her hand towards her office. She walked towards one of the dummies covered in fabric samples. She pulled off a crimson red square and an aqua square and walked back towards me and held them towards my face.  
"The aqua suits your skin tone but the red brings out your eyes. So which one would you prefer?"  
"I came to you for your opinion, so which one do you think I should wear?"  
"Well, personally, I think the red because if this guy really likes you, he's going to want to look into your eyes so wearing the red would be best." She stared at the squares, lost in thought.  
"OK, red it is then." I smiled at her. I chose the right person to go to. Wait a second, how did she know I have a date?  
"Ashleigh, what makes you think I have a date?"  
"Oh please," She looks at me like she thinks I'm being stupid. "Firstly, you suggested I make the dress using red, which we both know is your "boy magnet" colour and second, I can tell that you're excited about this prom which can only mean one thing. You have a date, and I bet he's cute. You always had good taste in guys." She winked at me and smiled.  
"No. He's beyond cute. He's like a God, he's perfect." I didn't tell her that that's the one thing about him that bothers me. I can trust her but I wanted to figure this out by myself.  
"Aha! Right, we are going to make you his perfect girl." She gave me a bigger smile.  
"Well, I have to go so I'll leave to work in peace and I'll come back on Friday. I'm taking Sophie shopping tomorrow for her dress."  
"Why don't you bring Sophie round on Friday so you can collect your dress and I'll take you two to prom? If that's OK with her." She was being so nice, how could I not accept her offer?  
"I think that would be OK with Sophie. I'll see you later then, bye." I waved her goodbye as I left the room and walked downstairs and out of the house. I felt happy that I had my dress already in the bag and since everyone will be watching me and Dan I have to look my best.


	3. Chapter Two A Prom Night From Hell

**A prom night from Hell**

Thursday was so much fun. I met up with Sophie and we went around the Mall going into every single dress shop looking for the right one. I was so tired; 19 shops down, 1 to go. If this last shop didn't have the right dress, I would kill myself.  
"So what do you think of this one?" Sophie came out of the changing room wearing a pale blue dress with thin straps and hugs Sophie's figure until her hips where it flares out at the bottom allowing her to walk easily. It is covered in beads and sequins. She looked beautiful, it complimented everything about her.  
"You look gorgeous. Some hearts will be broken in that dress. That's the one." I stood up and looked at the label. It was worth the price and luckily for Sophie, it wasn't too expensive.  
"Great. I'm exhausted," She said while we waited in the queue. "Do you want to grab a bite before we head back to mine?" Our stomachs grumbled together. We looked down at our stomachs and laughed hysterically.  
"I guess that's a yes!" We laughed even more.  
We walked into Simply Italian with our bags and found a table, it was right by the window where we loved to sit because it meant we could sit and stare at the people walking past. This was our restaurant. We came here every week after school and ordered our usual: Carbonara and Treacle Sponge. Just as I was about to say something when the chavviest girl in our school walked past the window. We burst out laughing for the millionth time today and we did what we always do when we see a chav. We rolled our tops up so you can see our stomach and we strutted around our table pretending to think we look cool. The only difference is, the chavs think they actually do look cool, we just do it to take the mick, we get the weirdest looks but we don't cause because it's something special to us, and it's damn funny aswell! It never gets old! After we'd sat down, I sighed and got to the important subject that had been nibbling away at me since Dan asked me to the prom.  
"Do you think that Dan will like me in red?" I was so anxious about how I'll look because I want to make a good impression on Dan.  
"Yes. You always look gorgeous in red. Surely you know that by now."  
"I do know that but, you know, I want to look my best since everyone will be staring at us."  
"Don't worry. Just calm down, it'll be fine. You have a date and a gorgeous dress lined up for one awesome Friday night. I know you'll have a great time and I also know that Dan will think you look beautiful." She said smiling and poking my shoulder playfully.  
"Thanks. Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm taking you to Ashleigh's tomorrow to get your opinion on my dress."  
"Don't you mean you forgot to ask me?" She gave me a weird look.  
"No. You're coming with me. It's been decided." I looked at her seriously then we broke out in laughter.

I knocked on Ashleigh's door with Sophie beside me. I was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans as I was going to be trying on my newly made dress. Ashleigh answered the door. She was glowing with excitement. She was obviously proud of how the dress looked and couldn't wait to show us, she must have been jumping up and down in excitement all day!  
"Come on in Chloe," She rushed us into her house. "Hello, you must be Sophie. Come on girls I want to show you Chloe's dress." She ran upstairs followed by me and Sophie.  
"Tada!" She held her hands out towards a dummy wearing a beautiful dark red dress covered in glitter. It was knee length and showed a good amount of cleavage which is good as I didn't want to look like a nun with a neckline that strangled me. It had thin straps like Sophie's but hugged the figure of the dummy perfectly. I stood their staring at it in shock. It was so amazing I was speechless.  
"It looks beautiful. How did you make this in such short time?" Sophie broke the silence. She walked over to the dress and started feeling the fabric.  
"Well, it wasn't easy. You had to choose the most difficult fabric to work with Chloe but I made it work."  
"Sorry about that but it looked so nice but I didn't think it would look this good. OMG I love you Ashleigh!" I run up to her and gave her a huge hug, she just laughed and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight.  
"Now I know who I'll be going to for my next dress. You're amazing. Try it on Chloe; I want to see how it looks on you." Sophie urged me into the bathroom to change. I slid on the dress over my jeans and went out to show them.  
"I think the jeans add that extra touch." I joked making Ashleigh and Sophie laugh.  
"Oh yeah" They chorused and laughed again. "You look gorgeous. Good choice in colour. Well I'm going to get changed too so we have time to do our make-up and hair." Sophie went into the bathroom while I took my jeans off from underneath the dress.

We each took turn doing each other's make-up so Ashleigh and I did Sophie's make-up and hair and they did mine. We were ready and fashionably late for the prom but not too late for me meeting Dan.  
"Sophie you never told me. Do you have a date too?" I asked, wondering which one of the many boys at school it would be seeing as so many guys have asked her and she turned most of them down.  
"I most certainly do. It's Tom." She absent-mindedly smiled and gazed off into her world of thoughts. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.  
"Sophie. Welcome back to reality." I laughed.  
"Sorry, but I think Tom really likes me." She sighed happily.  
"Well if he doesn't and he's just using you or something, I'll break his face for you because you're my best friend and if any guy breaks your heart, he can say goodbye to his pretty-boy face." I smiled at her.  
"Aw thank you. The same goes for you, if this Dan guy breaks your heart, he'll be hearing from me and it will probably be the last thing he will ever do." We smiled at each other and hugged.  
"Well I guess you two are ready, let's go." Now it was me and Sophie who were glowing with excitement. We continued to glow whilst in the car with Ashleigh. When we arrived, we linked arms and decided that if anything went wrong, we would leave together with our heads held high and our dignity still intact. We walked in together and it was amazing. Everyone was dressed up for a night of romance and excitement. It was nearly 10 so I walked into the middle of the dance floor and waited. I wasn't waiting long when I heard the familiar deep, sexy voice from behind me sending major chills down my spine.  
"Hey Chloe, you look amazing." I shivered once more as I turned round with a big smile on my face. He looked so amazing in his tux. I just wanted to hold him close forever. He was admiring my dress with a big smile on his face.  
"You look pretty good yourself." I smiled.  
"Would you like to dance?" He looked at me with his beautiful golden brown eyes. His dark hair had been rustled up which made him look even sexier.  
"Erm sure, but I'm warning you. I can't dance that well."  
"Oh don't worry. I'll help you." He took my hand and lifted me up and put me onto his feet. I laughed nervously. I always thought I was quite heavy but he didn't seem to be struggling. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and snuggled my head comfortably into his neck. He relaxed his head on top of mine.  
"Chloe, I really like you." He whispered softly in my ear. His warm breath tickled me.  
"I like you too." I said. I suddenly became really cold and started shivering. He reacted immediately.  
"You're shivering, Chloe. Come here." He took his blazer off and wrapped it around me. His body warmth made the blazer feel so nice and warm. He took my hand and led me over to a corner of the room, a dark corner which was invisible to the rest of the dance floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I love you Chloe. You are so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me. It was so special but it took me by surprise so it took a while before I responded. His lips were so soft and warm and welcoming but something wasn't right. I tried to ignore it and continued to watch beautiful fireworks go off in my mind. He pulled away.  
"Are you thirsty?" His lips were still very close to mine. I could feel his sweet-smelling warm breath against my face.  
"No?" I whispered and pecked him quickly on the lips then pulled further away from him.  
"But I am hungry." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the food table. Adam appeared beside me.  
"Having fun?" He asked me, taking a mini sausage roll from the table and putting it in his mouth whole.  
"Loads! I think he's the one, Adam. Whenever I'm with him, I catch my breath and everything in my life suddenly has a meaning. What about you? You seem quite upbeat too."  
"I guess but there's something I need to tell you. Chloe, I…" He was interrupted by Tom who slid in between us and took a cocktail drink from the table.  
"Hey guys!" He shouted over the music which had suddenly increased in volume. "Isn't this prom awesome?" He started dancing whilst taking sips from the plastic cup in his hand.  
"Yes, I'm having a great time. Dan and I are so compatible How about you and Sophie?"

"She's amazing, Chloe. You should come over."  
"Maybe later. OK?"  
"OK." He danced away back to his awaiting date.  
"What were you saying, Adam"  
"What I'm trying to say is that I really…" He was interrupted again by Dan who pulled me away onto the dance floor.  
I mimed to him: "Tell me later." He nodded in reply. He seemed upset that he didn't tell me whatever it was he was trying to say. I suddenly felt guilty for no reason. After a while of dancing closely against Dan, the DJ made an announcement.  
"OK all you lucky guys out there. Take your date by the hand and ask her to dance because it's the last dance." I turned to Dan who bent down in a bow and held out his hand for me to take. I felt like a princess at the ball as I curtsied and took his hand. He gently pulled me close and placed his other hand on my waist. I looked into his eyes as he led me around the dance floor. It was a classical ballroom moment. The song was slow, the atmosphere was romantic and I felt as though it was just Dan and me in the room. I swirled and twirled and whisked around the dance floor, holding onto Dan's hand. He was an excellent dancer. He pushed me backwards slightly but still held onto my waist. He leaned into kiss my bare neck when he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but can I dance with Chloe for a while please?" Dan turned to look for my support as I stood up vertically again. I nodded at Dan as he pulled his arms away and was replaced by Adam. My smile faded as Adam and I slowly danced together.  
"I wanted to tell you what I was trying to tell you earlier." He whispered into my ear. I could hear him smiling while he spoke. It made me smile.  
"What were you trying to tell me then? It seemed quite important at the time." I whispered back to him.  
"Well, yes it is quite important. Earlier this week, I tried to tell you what I'm about to tell you now but Dan interrupted me when he asked you to prom. So this will probably be my last chance to tell you this. Consider what you are doing, Chloe. You don't even know this guy and you're already in love with him." My smile faded as I listened to what he was saying. I caught Dan's eye and quickly smiled at him so as not to concern him.  
"Why do I not like where this is going?" I said to him.  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I think you should consider all you know about this guy and keep this on your mind. I love you Chloe and I know that you're in love with this Dan guy but think about this. I've known you a whole lot longer than you've known him and you know you can trust me but you don't know the first thing about him. Don't forget me Chloe. I love you." We stopped dancing but the room was still spinning. My mind suddenly filled with confusion. I could barely see Adam stood next to me when I fell to the floor and everything went black.

I tried to open my eyes but they seemed as though they were glued together.  
"I think she's waking up." I heard a familiar voice say. I lifted my hand and tried to open my eyes. I forced them open to see a group of heads hovering above me. Tom, Adam, Sophie, Ashleigh and my panda-eyed, pale faced mother. She looked like she hadn't slept since the day she was born. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital ward.  
"Are you OK? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Or tired? Or do you..." I stopped her before she had a nervous breakdown.  
"I'm fine Mum. Just go home. You could use some rest." I tried to smile reassuringly but my mouth was so dry. "Actually, could I have a drink please?"  
"Yes, sure sweetie." She said as she poured me a glass of water from the jug that was on the table beside me.  
"So what exactly happened to me? I don't remember." I looked at each of the hovering head, looking for someone with an answer.  
"Erm, I think we should leave this to you, Adam." Tom said turning towards Adam who also seemed to be struggling for words. Each of the heads disappeared except for Adam. I sat up, not very easily I might add, as I was still quite tired. I looked up at Adam with confusion while he still tried to work out what to say.  
"Well, erm," He scratched his head. "Well, we were dancing together and I told you something, something quite important and you stopped dancing but your head was spinning and you, erm, well, you fainted." He looked up at me, hoping that was a good enough explanation.  
"Too much on my mind I guess. Considering what you told me and the fact that Dan..." My sentence trailed off as I didn't want to give away the problem I was having with Dan.  
"Dan what?" He seemed suddenly intrigued that I was about to blurt out something.  
"Nothing." He gave me a suspicious look, one that was also filled with the annoyance that hadn't left his eyes for about a week. "Well, something just doesn't feel right with him. I thought he was the one for me. He's so sweet and he's so warm and he loves me so much and I love him. But, oh, I don't know!" I stroked my hands through my hair with anger and frustration. This was annoying me so much, it was driving me crazy.  
"Maybe he's the perfect guy but he's not you're perfect guy." I hate it when he's right. I sighed, suddenly very frustrated with everything.  
"I guess not. I was so desperate to be the centre of attention for once in my life. I just wanted one special night in my life to be perfect and he fitted the bill. I am so stupid." I sunk back into my pillow with shame over myself and cuddled the corner of the duvet for some comfort. Adam shuffled closer towards me. I looked up at him.  
"Hey, you are not stupid. Well not all the time anyway." He smiled reassuringly, stroking a strand of hair out of my face softly.  
"Well at least that's one person on my side." I smiled back to him, but it quickly faded as I nearly collapsed.  
"I guess I should leave you to get some sleep." He leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
"I still love you, Chloe. Don't forget that." He turned around and walked away. After he left, I whispered to myself.  
"I love you too." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
